


Complete Global Penetration

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei tries something new with his two lovers.  Kink Bingo, for the square "double penetration."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Global Penetration

"I think Sakura thinks you don't like her very much," Shirou commented.

Issei blinked. "If I did not like her, we would not have this arrangement. I thought that was obvious enough. Even if it wasn't, my behavior towards her has always been fairly warm."

"Yeah, but... You only kiss her or even touch her when I'm busy, most of the time. You've never been inside her. That says a lot about how you really feel," Shirou answered with a sigh. "I know you're more attracted to me than her..."

"Quite an understatement," Issei said flatly.

"...you could try to pay her special attention once in a while," Shirou finished. "I'm sure she would really like it. Even if it's not for her, it makes me happy to see her happy, so do it for me, Issei?"

Issei smiled gently. "How would it be possible for me to say no?"

That evening, Shirou was the first one to kiss Sakura. That was the way it always was. Issei moved to unbutton her vest while the pair kissed.

Soon, however, once Issei finished his work and slipped the garment off, they separated. Shirou beckoned Issei closer, and nervously Issei kissed Sakura, tasting Shirou on her lips. He gently pulled her near enough so that her chest was softly pressing against his.

Shirou watched as Issei parted from her in order to suck on her neck. He unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall onto the bed. When he moved to wrap his arms around her again, she caught his hands and brought them down to her chest. Slowly, he rubbed and cupped her breasts through her bra, making her let out an appreciative sigh.

The quiet, reverent moment was broken by Issei stammering, "H-how do I unhook this? Emiya, Matou...?"

Sakura giggled and unhooked the offending undergarment herself. She tugged Issei's head towards her breasts - he got the idea and began to lick and suck on the tips of them. While he was working, she slid off her skirt and underwear, leaving her naked. "Ryudo-senpai, you're wearing too much," she said brightly.

"Err? I suppose I am..." Issei blushed as Sakura began to undress him. By the time his underwear was pulled off, his face was completely red. "Thank y- ah!"

She was stroking him to hardness, a warm smile on her face. "Don't worry about it."

He groaned and bucked into her hand. "Please!"

Sakura reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a condom. She slid it on him, then asked, "Can you... both be inside me, at once?"

Shirou nodded and approached her, having already stripped. "Just tell us what to do, Sakura."

Sakura leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees, her breath making Shirou shudder. "You can take it from here, Ryudo-senpai."

"Y-yes..." Issei lined himself up and, with a moment's hesitation, pushed in.

Sakura groaned, then turned her attention to Shirou, licking long strokes. Her well-trained tongue drove him to gasps and moans, and she had barely even started. When she took the tip in her mouth, he let out a drawn-out groan.

At the same time, Issei was slowly beginning to thrust into her, nearly mewling in pleasure. "This is - ahhh! - how Emiya feels all the time."

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that," Shirou said with a shudder. "God, Sakura..."

Her hips rocked with every thrust, seeking to bring them closer. At the same time, she sucked on more and more of Shirou.

Issei's thrusts grew bolder as Sakura became more adjusted to them. They went in deeper, moved faster.

Somewhere between two tasks, Sakura was able to form rational thought. This arrangement had begun as them both wanting to make Shirou happy. Over time, it had become a way to make each other happy as well.

This was the perfect way to do that. Pleasing both of them at once. No taking turns. No feeling slighted. No-

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts by Issei's hand rubbing at her. She moaned, and after a few last thrusts came hard.

As her walls clenched around Issei, he too groaned as he continued thrusting. After fifth time, he shuddered throughout his entire body.

Shirou followed suit, and together they collapsed, completely worn out.


End file.
